A Weekend In a Dragon
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: A crazy story involving two kids, and a huge dragon complete contains vore
1. In You Go

In the town of Pines Washington (made up place) a small town known for it's large pine tree forest, the best hamburgers in the whole country, and it's very.._unique _vacation spa. Jill and Tommy were walking towards the towns forest.

Jill and Tommy were just a pair of kids, Jill was a 12 yr old girl with short orange hair while Tommy was a 13 year boy with back hair. All and all pretty regular kids.

What was very unusual about these two on this particular winter day was that they were walking down to the forest in their swimsuits. Jill had a blue one piece on, while Tommy had some yellow trunks. Also they both each had a large ham with them.

"I can't believe you talked my mom and dad into letting me go," Jill said

"My cousin says it's awesome," Tommy said "He went last winter. So warm and cozy, sure beats the cold we got here dosen't it?"

"I'm just happy at all it takes to get in," Jill said "Just some meat,"

"Yep this is gonna be one awesome weekend," Tommy said

"I hope there's still room," Jill said

"Don't worry," Tommy said

You see, Tommy and Jill were going to the spa.

Yet you must be asking, what spa allows you to pay in meat?

Well the answer to that is that the spa isn't a where. It's a who.

And once Jill and Tommy got a little futher into the forest they found her.

"Look Jill," Tommy said as they approached a large cave where said person lived

"Whoa," Jill said in awe "She is big,"

Just then the mystery person came out of the cave. A giant dragon

"Tasha?" Tommy said

"You wish to enter my stomach?" Tasha asked

Tasha was indeed a dragon. A very large dragon with a pair of horns on her head, wings, white scales, and a yellow under belly.

"Yes," Tommy said

Jill looked scared, she and her friend were about to be swallowed by this dragoness after all.

* * *

><p>At this point you are all probaly asking<p>

"What kind of crazy people willing allow themselves to be eaten by a dragon?"

Well here's the story

Tasha used to live deep in the forest of Pines, eating bears, deer, and other wildlife.

Yet one cold, winter night, a blizzard occured. And as it so happens, a family who had gone camping in the forest were now trapped there.

The snow covered there RV, along with the battery in the vehicle dying as well.

All they could was call for help and hope, yet none of them could've guessed a dragon would come to their rescue.

Tasha saw how terrified and worried the family was, and knowing they'd freeze to death suggested they go inside her while she dug out their car and flew it back to town. Since it was cold and she couldn't breath a lot of fire, and that her fire breath may hurt the people and cause their vehicle to explode.

Naturally, at first the family refussed this outragous suggestion. For all they knew she simply wanted to eat them for her own nurishment. Yet soon seeing as they had no other option but freezing to death, entered the insides of Tasha.

Once they were saefly inside her warm belly, Tasha then did as she said she would and dug out their RV and flew it back to the town of Pines.

After the blizzard stopped, she then dug out the RV and flew it to town. Where she dropped it at a mechanics, and threw up the family. The people who were inside her were perfectly okay, except of being a bit wet and slimed of course.

At first everyone in Pines was shocked, terrified, and confussed at this. Yet the family explained that Tasha had saved their lives, and that her stomach was very nice, warm, and cozy place to be.

After than Tasha began to eat for good, helping the people who needed a place to rest for a while, or giving a hobo a place to stay for a bit. Even saving an entire bus loaded of children when they where stuck in a mudslide.

The dragons gut was a welcome place to anyone who needed it. In time she even decided to rent in out as a way to get food from her human friends. Hence this little spa idea.

Of course during the winters food was harder to find for a dragon living in the forest, so around this time of the year she turned herself into a living spa for people to spend time in, for the low price of a chunk of meat. Even some tourists came to Pines to spend a night or two in her. Talk about a tourist treat.

Don't worry, nobody ever got digested. For you see dragons have a unique body function to eat but not digest there food for a few days. KInd of like bears when they hibernate, just more crazy.

* * *

><p>Tasha ate their hams, then lowered her head and wrapped Tommy up in tounge<p>

"See you inside Jill," He said to her friend

Just then Tasha closed her mouth and swallowed the boy whole

"Whoo-hoo!" Tommy said going down the dragons throat as if it were a water slide

Jill was still worried about this, she had heard Tasha was good and all, yet getting eaten and all. IIt just felt strange

"Ready little girl?" Tasha said opening her mouth

Jill nodded, nervously

With that Tasha opened her mouth and gentlysent Jill in. Also she did it in a way so Jill belly slided into her when she swallowed

At first Jill was freaking out, but then it begane a thrill

"Wheee!" Jill said slidding in, and falling into Tashas tummy with a splash

Once inside she saw (sine Tasha had a small fire in her to lite up her belly) many other people in their with her and Tommy, all in swinsuits like they were wearing.

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	2. Life Inside

"Wow," Jill said seeing all the people, and also seeing how large Tashas stomach was.

You ever gone to a waterpark and went into one of those giant wave pools? Well imagine that being ten to fifteen times larger. Bottom line, Tashsa had a very big belly.

Some people had even broght inflatable rafts and boogie boards inside Tasha. Which they swan around with, or just rested on and relaxed in the dragons cozy tummy.

"Hey Jill," Tommy said swimming with some other people in Tashas stomach juices. "The water's great ain't it?"

"This is water?" Jill said looking at what she was swimming in

"Don't worry it's harmless," a voice said to Jill

Jill looked over to see Tommy's older sister, Samantha.

Samantha was a 16 year old girl with brown hair that was in a pony tail, and was wearing a black one piece swimsuit.

"Samantha?" Jill said "You're in here to?"

"Yep," Samantha said swimming around "The steam from water and her dragon fire dose wonders for my pores,"

Jill had to admit, the liquid she was now in did feel nice and warm, as if she were in a jacuzzi. Yet then she noticed all the meat floating around.

"I feel like I'm part of a giant stew," Jill said "That Tasha ate,"

"Don't think of this as being food," Samantha said "Think of this as...being a baby dragon."

"But aren't dragons born in eggs?" Jill said "They don't get pregnant,"

"But those eggs were made inside the dragon though right?" Samantha said

"I guess..." Jill said

Just then Tommy's older sister began to splash around and roar like a dragon

"Rawr! I'm a baby dragon!" Samantha then pretended to breath fire and fly

"Your sister is so nuts sometimes," Jill said to Tommy "Don't you th..."

Just then Jill saw her friend also acting as if he were a baby dragon

"Join in the fun fellow baby dragon," Samantha said

Jill did so

"Ya flap those wings little dragon," Samantha said

"Hehe," Jill said really getting into it "Rawr!"

Some of the other people saw what the three kids were doing and joined in to. Pretty soo Tashas stomach was full of human dragon babies

* * *

><p>Back on the outside, Tasha felt and heard the many people inside her acting like baby dragons. A smile found its way on her face as she then rubbed her belly.<p>

Which caused little waves inside her

"Whoa...Whoa," the people inside her said as they rode the gentle waves the dragoness made

"Dragon babies," Tasha giggled "More like food babies,"

* * *

><p>About an hour or so later, Tommy, Jill, and Samantha were getting a bit tired of swimming, and hungry<p>

"Man, I'm getting hungry," Tommy said

Jills stomach did her talking, by growling

"Relax you two," Samantha said "It's almost time,"

"Time for what?" they asked

"Attention ladies and gentlemen with me," Tasha said "Meal time will begin in a few minutes, please swim to the walls of my stomach now.

"Hurry," Samantha said grabbing the kids and taking them to the nearest stomach wall. "Trust me you don't want be goofing around now,"

"Why?" Jill asked

Soon enough her question was answered.

In the center of Tashas gut, a small whirlpool began to form. Then it grew, and grew. Plus as it did this, all the meat the people had given to Tasha was flushed down into the whirlpool, along with all the water as well.

"Whoa," Tommy said

"Don't ask me me where it goes," Samantha said "You don't want to to know,"

Jill and Tommy gulped at the thought of what all that meat was going to become

"That's the one danger you risk when you enter a dragons gut," Samantha explained as she and everyone else let go of Tashas stomach walls, no safe from being turned into poop.

Just then it felt as if Tasha had just taken flight, which she did

"Where's Tasha we going?" Tommy asked

"Going to feed her guests," Samantha said "That's why she emptied her gut. She'd be to full with all the liquid, meat, and people in here. So she made room. Plus who wants to eat soggy food and get cramps?"

"Makes sence I guess," Jill said

With that they, and the rest of the people enjoyed a nice flight to where ever Tasha was taking them.

Soon enough the dragoness landed

"We stopped," Jill said

"Then it's time for lunch," Samantha said

Just then, one by one, pizzas wraped in special plastic bags came down Tashas throat.

The plastic obviously to keep out germs, and soggyness

"Is it weird that we're eating food that's already in a stomach?" Jill asked

"I don't know," Tommy said as he and everyone else ate their meal

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	3. Dragon Bed

A little over an hour after lunch, Tassha drank some water and everyone was able to swin and relax inside the dragoness once more

"Tasha's so carring," Jill said

"Totally," Samantha said

Jill went back to one of the walls of Tashas stomach and rubbed it gently

Tasha could feel the little human thanking her for her consideration. So she rubbed back, which caused more gentle waves. For the people to enjoy

* * *

><p>After a few more hours Tasha saw the sun was setting<p>

"Swim times over for today everyone," Tasha said "Bedtime,"

A few people moaned at this who wanted to swim some more. Yet this was still Tashas body the were renting, her rules.

So after another flush of all the liquid she had in her, she placed a small flame in gut to illuminate it slightly for her guests.

"Yawn" Samantha said tried as she streched and crashed

"Good idea sis," Tommy said crashing simply falling onto the ground ofTashas stomach

They were both out like lights

Jill found this alittle odd, sleeping in a gut. Yet as she looked around, she saw everyone going to sleep as well

"When in Rome," Jill said resting on Tashas belly. Only to find it the equivalent to a water bed. In fact, the dragons gut felt like the best water bed she'd ever slept on

"Wow," Jill said thought so relaxed. "This must be what it feels like when you slept in your mothers womb. It's so..." she yawned "Amazing. Babies are robbed of remembering this comfort,"

Jill yawned again

"So..wonderful," now the little girl was aslep with as well.

"Sleep tight little ones," Tasha whispered as she to slept in her cave as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know<strong>

**Still open 4 suggestions for day 2**

**l8ter**


	4. All Done

The sun rose on a new day, and Tasha along with it.

The dragoness yawed as she got up slowly, being careful not to awaken her many guest within.

* * *

><p>Back inside her belly, Jill began to yawn and strech.<p>

"Wow," she said "That was the best sleep I've had in...forever."

As Jill got up she saw she was only one up, everyone else was stil resting on Tashas cozy stomach floor.

Yet now for long.

Just then a loud growling sound echoed around inside Tasha, along with her stomach feeling like an earthquake zone

"Whoa!" Jill said falling down

That woke everyone else up

"What was that?" Tommy said

"It's time for breakfast," Samatha said getting up

And as she said that they could fell Tasha flying off once more, going to get breakfast for everyone

"Where's Tasha get all this food from anyway?" Tommy wondered

"From the people of Pines of course," Samantha said "Tasha dose so much good for everyone here that they give her free food for us in her.

"I know it's early," Tasha suddenly said "But I was wondering, anyone want a belly ride? Jump up and down if you do."

"Belly ride?" Tommy and Jill said

"Just jump up and down and you'll find out," Samantha said

With that they did so, along with everyone else in her

"Okay then," Tasha said "Everyone hang on,"

Just then Tasha did a loop-de-loop in the air

"Whoa!" everyone said inside her

Then she spun herself around and did some other air stunts

"Woo-hoo!" Tommy said

"It's awesome isn't it?" Samantha said feeling the rush

Jill found it a thrill as well.

It was like being on a roller coaster mixed with a bounce house.

After a bit more of that Tasha landed and gave everyone breakfast burritos.

And an hour later she filled her stomach with water so everyone could swim and play in her once more

"Man I wish I could live in here," Jill said enjoying the warm water once more

"I know," Tommy said "Tasha's awesome,"

"If we stayed in here longer she'd digest us," Samantha explained "Once she barfs us up she's back to her normal dragon ways for bit. No more warnings,"

"Oh," Jill said

"Ya I'm not found be becoming poop," Tommy added

"So lets make this day count," Jill said "Before we have to get out of her,"

"I know how to," Samantha said as she swam over to some of her other friends who were in Tasha, who had brough boogey boards into the dragon.

"Stomach surf! Stomach surf!" Samantha sasid

"Stomach surf! Stomach surf!" everyone soon joined in

"Oh u want to go stomach surfing?" Tasha said hearing everyone inside her "Well okay. Here we go,"

Just then Tasha rubbed her belly really fast, causing many waves inside her

"Hop on one," Samantha said giving Jill and Tommy a board.

With which they all proceeded to ride the many waves with.

This was follwed with Tasha swaying her stomach back and forth gently

"Ha ha," Jill said "She's splashing us,"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was filled with swimming and lunch.<p>

Soon enough the sun set on Jill, Tommy, and Samanthas second fun day in Tasha the dragon. Tasha had once again flushed the water in her once more. Leaving just the people in her

"Woo," Samantha said "Today was a blast,"

"To bad it has to end so soon," Jill said

"Yeah," Tommy said "Wish we had more time,"

Yet just then Tasha began to eat something. And soon bags of marshmellows and hotdogs entered her stomach. Followed by filling her stomach with a bit more fire for roasting

"Whoa!" Jill said

"Awesome!" Tommy added

"I'm so up for some roasting," Samantha said as everyone began to roast mashmellows and weenies

In the end everyone in Tashas tummy filled their own bellies with the delicious food. It was like a campfire, exceppt they were camping inside...A dragon.

Then they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The following morning Tasha woke everyone up in her, and told them it was time to leave<p>

"Prepair to get slimed guys," Samantha said

Which they indeed did as Tasha proceeded to barf up everyone inside her

"Ew," Jill said

"I need a shower," Tommy said "But hey it's worth it for the fun we had,"

"You said it bro," SAmantha said

So with that everyone went home, and Tasha stayed in the forest. Until the next time she opened her stomach up.

So remember, the next time you vistit Pines, check out Tasha for a weekend of fun.

Bring your swimsuits

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Rushed kinda I know<strong>

**Hard to think up interesting things for a vore story.**


End file.
